A bored Sherlock
by DarkraiTheFrisoner
Summary: Sherlock was having the worst of his life as John was moving out of the flat, actually getting married without having 'his' consent. To make the matter worse, there was no decent case for him to take care of. After all, Sherlock was just human and he was bored. However, the famous detective had a plan to amuse himself and drive John up the wall. One-shot.


_**A/N: I have to admit that this is my first attempt at a Sherlock fan fic. Though I can't say that I find this satisfactory, I do hope that you enjoy it. My apology if some characters were OOC. Please note that this is not yaoi, slash or anything for that matter. It's just, let's say, bromance. However, if you feel like it, you may view it as whatever you want. Please read and review. Thank you for your time :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>To say that Sherlock Holmes was bored out of his mind was quite an understatement.<p>

It had been quite a while now since he last had a proper, interesting case to take care of and he could literally feel that his brain was going to shut down completely due to lack of use. As he sat there alone, thinking about his glory days, a wishful thought crossed his mind

_If only Jim Moriaty was still around…_

Sherlock quickly dismissed of that thought, reasoning with himself that he had tried so hard to get rid of him and his gang in order to reunite with his fr-, _flatmate, _he meant.

But then again he was bored.

He had tried several methods to keep his mind going such as doing puzzles, crossword, Kakuro, Sudoku,… The result wasn't exactly pretty. Mrs. Hudson had to spend an entire day cleaning up Sherlock room, which was full of burnt newspaper, torn species of paper, a malfunctioning laptop and a broken iPhone while having an earful of growls and mumbling somewhere between the line of _"stupid riddles, even new born babies can solve them." _

But Sherlock wasn't about to give up so easily. Being a genius as he was, he could come up with a second solution in no time.

It was the reason why he was here, out of all places, sitting lazily on the bus, heading to God – know – where while his sharp eyes continuously darting back and forth between the people on the bus. He was observing other people, making deductions about their jobs, family, pets, likes, dislikes, you name it. He even took John's advice, trying to be more sociable, talking with other people, even those who he just wanna punch in their faces. Sure John would be proud of him.

He mentally slapped himself, his little inner voice reminded him that John Watson was going to marry soon and it was all for the better that he stop thinking about his fri-, _fellow._

It was a few days later that trouble finally came. Some women had complained that there was a psychopath with a scary – looking face and lunatic eyes stalking them on the bus. A few of them even reported about how the man kept babbling about their friends, family, jobs and even… _sexual behavior. _Sherlock couldn't understand why those women seemed to take great offence in the words he said, those were the truth for crying out loud, they should admire him for his deduction skills like Jo.., _he _ would. It was fortunate that he took precaution, disguising himself and all. If he hadn't been so careful a man, all the newspapers' headings in the few months would probably be _"Sherlock Holmes: amazing detective or cheap stalker?!" _

For all those aforementioned reasons, Sherlock was in an extra bad mood today. He kept shooting out of boredom at Mrs. Hudson's wall, no matter how the poor woman tried to talk him out of it. When he finally ran out of bullets, he started throwing knives at, once again, Mrs. Hudson' walls while his minds coming up with thousands of ways to either torture or kill somebody, such as some _nice and gorgeous lady who stole John away from him._

He was thinking of 221st way to make Mary's life miserable when John came in, which almost made Sherlock jump up in surprise.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" John exclaimed, eyeing the battered wall with widen eyes.

"Thinking". Sherlock replied bitterly, a little harsher than he intended, but John deserved it anyway.

"I see"

John sat down on his usual seat, fiddling with his fingers as if trying to find something to say.

" Sherlock? "

"Hmm?'

" You're hungry? "

"Hmmm?"

" Do you want to go to a coffee shop, a restaurant, anything?"

" I'm busy"

John narrowed his eyes suspiciously " I know that you haven't had any decent cases lately. Mrs. Hudson just told me."

_Damn Mrs. Hudson and her big mouth, just damn it._

The famous detective cleared his throat _'maybe it wouldn't be so bad, it is him asking me to go out, not me begging him to come with me'_

"Fine. Get me the coat John." He demanded in an authoritative tone, to which John only smiled and complied what he said.

They chose to go to a new coffee shop, which just had been opened recently and had made quite a name for itself for being exceptionally good and friendly. As they sat down face to face with each other, a waitress came and asked if they wanted anything.

"Black coffee, no sugar" they said in union. The waitress giggled and wrote it down, eyes still laid upon the couple with clear interest.

" Do you want me to bring you a candle?" She offered.

"Hell, no." John scowled, waving his hand dismissively, but Sherlock smiled seductively at the woman and answered, winking his eye "Yes, please."

For good measures, Sherlock even pouted and used his puppy eyes for that. The waitre, giggling once again, casted one last look at them and left.

"She thinks we're gay." John hissed through his teeth angrily "And you play along with it?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "I'm bored out of my mind here, John. I want to have some fun. Besides, these are your last couples days of freedom, why not make the best use of it?"

John sighed, ran his hand through his short military hair and said "You know that I'm not abandoning you, right? That nothing will ever change between us, _ever!_"

The detective threw himself against the chair, almost knocking it in the process and exclaimed loudly on purpose "I can't believe you're choosing that women over me."

"Sherlock, quiet please, they're gonna hear us." John hissed.

"All those years of being together, and now you just decided to have a normal, boring life with a boring women." Sherlock moaned.

"Holmes" John said warningly.

"How can you possibly have any interest in them, I mean, they are dull, boring and unattractive species."

* * *

><p>Sherlock stirred his coffee with one hand while another holding his bleeding nose and muttered "You had no sense of humor at all, John. You're gonna have wrinkles really soon, and she'll abandon you as soon as you have one."<p>

The army doctor sighed in utter defeat "Sherlock. Look, those women were staring at us."

Sherlock cocked his head to one side, making a pout and said "These will be the last days you spend with me as a single man, why don't you play along with me?" He particularly lowered his voice and pouted harder at the last few words.

After a few moments of consideration, John face palmed himself and uttered "I can't believe I'm doing this."

As soon as he heard his friend's reply, Sherlock grinned wickedly and waved at the women, who were pointing and whispering at them with interest.

"Oi, can you take some pictures of my friend and I here" He offered them his phone, adjusted his coat and whispered at John in so low a tone that only they can hear "We are going to look at each other deep in the eyes, smile a little bit and lean really close to each other. Got it?"

It took all John's will not to make an ugly face.

Their waitress took Sherlock's phone, smiled adorably and held up the phone. Taking this as a clue, John rested his elbows on the table and did at Sherlock's instruction. However, the detective's ear – to – ear grin, shiny eyes and playful face made John feel like laughing. He couldn't help but broke into a goofy smile. _'This isn't so bad after all.'_

Once they finished taking pictures, Sherlock picked up the menu, turning to John and asked "Do you want to eat something, _dear_?"

John grimaced at the word _'dear" _ but answered nevertheless. "Brownies please"

"Sorry but we ran out of that cake today. Would you try some _tiramisu _instead?"

"Lovely." Sherlock clapped his hand "Give us a big one, I want to share the cake with my friend here."

The doctor could swear that the woman was trying her best not to let out a squeak.

Later, when they were eating the cake, Sherlock and John accidentally knocked each other slightly in the head, their noses touch one another's, which earned an "Awww" from the restaurant's crew. To top it off, Sherlock raised his hand and wiped a small piece of cake on John's mouth with… _loving _eyes.

"Sherlock, I think we're going too far." John whispered and received only a grin from his friend for reply. He scowled again, starting to have second thought about the whole situation when he felt his nose itch and sneezed.

"You are so careless not wearing properly when going out like this." Sherlock criticized him with disapproving tone before, to his utter surprise, taking out his beloved coat, leaving his seat and wrapping said coat on his shoulder.

"Be careful next time." He said as he dropped his tall body on the chair. "I can't imagine you living without me. How is that woman taking care of you anyway? Does she actually let you go out wearing so little like this?"

"Sherlock." John warned, eyes blaring with fire. If looks could kill, the detective could be as well as dead by now.

Sherlock tapped his fingers on the table, completely ignored his warning and went on ranting "I risked my life and freedom for you, and all you repay me is marring that woman."

"Sherlock."

"You can abandon her and move back to Baker street and live with me, you know."

"Sher…"

"There is always a spare room for you and you only, and…"

Sherlock Holmes didn't get to finish his sentence as once again, he received a bleeding nose from John.

* * *

><p>The next few days went with relatively little interesting events, Sherlock still hadn't found any worth noting case and he was still bored, at least until John came marching in his room.<p>

He threw a newspaper at Sherlock, eyes cold as ice and said flatly "Have a look at it and see what you've done, Sherlock."

At the very front of the newspaper occupied their photo, in which they leaned so close to each other that their noses almost touched. It was accompanied by a big, showy headline _"The star – crossed lovers: the mighty detective and his faithful sidekick, John Waston."_

Sherlock held back a laugh, his eyes continued to skim through the column while John huffed in the seat in front of him.

"John Waston, despite his undying love for Sherlock," he started to read out loud "has to marry a woman who has no interest of in order to protect Mr. Holmes' reputation. His selfless act has resulted in his broken heart and unstable condition. Though he tried to hide his hurt by…"

John snatched the paper away from Sherlock's grip "SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES, you are paying for this."

* * *

><p>When Sherlock went out, a few days later, people kept asking about his broken nose and bruised eye. They even politely hinted that maybe he should let the one who really cared about him – John , to take care of it.<p>

Maybe his joke had really gone too far.


End file.
